Dennis's Revenge
'''Dennis's Revenge '''is the fourth episode of the first season of Fairly OddBob. What do you think of Dennis's Revenge? Its awesome! Its great! Its good Its ok Meh Its boring I don't like it I hate it Plot Dennis gets revenge by kidnapping SpongeBob and Patrick, and its up to Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda to rescue them before its too late. Transcript above the ocean. A boat is seen. On the boat, a green splatter can be seen. The splatter then slides off the boat and drops into the ocean. It lands in a strange dark area of the ocean. The splatter then emerges, revealing to be Dennis from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Dennis: I’m back, baby! Those idiots thought they have defeated me, but now I am back…back for revenge! But, first, I need to figure out where I am. sign. “Rock Bottom.” What is this place supposed to be?! Is it supposed to be scary?! Why, I grew up in the scariest part of the ocean: Sand Bottom! Why, you’re lucky if you last there for even one hour! around and sees a bunch of strange looking creatures. Grabs one. Do you know where Bikini Bottom is?! Strange Creature: It with mouth. Is with mouth. Up with mouth. There. with mouth. Dennis: Where?! Strange Creature: up this large uphill. Dennis: Thank you. creature to the ground. Now to reunite with my “good friends,” SpongeBob and Patrick. up the hill. Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom at Jellyfish Fields. Dennis is seen behind a large rock there. Where am I?! sign. Jellyfish Fields? laughing. Huh? to see SpongeBob, Patrick, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda who don’t seem to notice him. SpongeBob and Patrick are seen running with their Jellyfish net. SpongeBob: I got it! I got it! the Jellyfish. Patrick is seen trying to catch a different one. Patrick: I gotcha! but trips on a rock. I win! and Patrick run back with their nets. SpongeBob: That’s how you guys do it! Patrick without a Jellyfish. Well…sort of. Wanda: I see. Let’s give it a try! Timmy a net. They then turn their wands into nets and begin chasing the jellyfish. SpongeBob: You can do it! A Voice From Behind Them: But what they can’t do is save you guys from the peril you are about to face. SpongeBob: That voice! It sounds familiar. I know who this is. and turns around. Gary! Wait a minute…you’re not Gary. Gasps. Dennis! Dennis: I am glad to see you remember me after all these years! Patrick: Wait a minute. Who’s Dennis again? Dennis: The guy who Plankton hired. Patrick: Who’s Plankton? Dennis: I tried to stop you from bringing King Neptune’s crown back to Bikini Bottom. Patrick: You want to put King Neptune’s crown in a bikini bottom? Dennis: No, I…never mind! I don’t have time for this! You two are coming with me. SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob: Where are you taking us?! Dennis: Oh, we are going back to my hometown. The same town where your funerals will be held! and Patrick scream as Dennis laughs and takes them away. Timmy: Guys, we got some! are seen with jellyfish in their nets. Wait a minute. SpongeBob? Patrick? Hmm…where could they have gone? Wanda: Timmy, look! to the ground. Timmy: Footsteps. These footsteps are too big to be SpongeBob’s or Patricks. Wait a minute. There’s only one possible explanation for this. Cosmo: They shrank? Timmy: Cosmo, if their footsteps are bigger than they should be, it would mean they grew. Anyways, that’s not what I was thinking. I was thinking that they were kidnapped. Cosmo: How would we ever know who kidnapped them? Timmy: Easy. All we have to do is follow the footsteps. Come on, guys! We’ll find SpongeBob and Patrick in no time. Narrator: 6 hours later. Cosmo and Wanda are seen in the middle of nowhere. They look like they are almost completely worn out. Timmy: We’ll be there…no time…guys. Okay, I can’t do this. There’s gotta be an easier way to do this. Cosmo: Well, you could always just wish us to the end of the steps. Timmy: Wait a minute. Did Cosmo just say something smart?! Cosmo: Well, of course I did, Timmy. Everything I say is smart! Right, Wanda? Wanda: No offense Cosmo, but you are the stupidest man alive. Cosmo: See. Timmy: Anyways…Cosmo, Wanda, I think you know what to do. I wish we were at the end of these footsteps! Wanda: You got it, sport! to the end of the footsteps. Timmy: We did it, guys! We made it to the end of the footsteps! Now to save…huh? What is this place. a sign. “Sand Bottom?” around. Uh, guys? This doesn’t look like the safest place to be at. Wanda: Gee, what gave you that idea, sport? Was it those fishes throwing knives at that target over there? Or was it those fish beating up that dead carcass over there? Timmy: Both. Well, come on, guys! I’m sure we can find SpongeBob and Patrick! We can handle these guys! These guys may be big and scary, but remember, we have your guys’ magic on our side. All we have to do is walk inside there and find our friends then leave! Follow me! there followed by Cosmo and Wanda. Just then, every single person there turns around and starts growling at them. Uh, maybe this wasn’t the best idea. then a bunch of fish surround them. Scary Fish #1: You people aren’t supposed to be here. Scary Fish #2: Yeah, you people are outsiders. Scary Fish #3: You know what we do to outsiders who come here? Cosmo: Uh…give them a delicious sandwich? fish start to growl at them. Timmy: Oh, no. I hope SpongeBob and Patrick are alright. cuts to a dark and dirty house where SpongeBob and Patrick are seen tied up. All of a sudden, the door opens. Dennis comes in. Dennis: So, how do you guys like the house I grew up in? SpongeBob: How did you survive here?! Dennis: Aww, do the little babies not like Sand Bottom? Too bad that this will be where your funerals are going to be held. Do you know how long I had to suffer after our last encounter?! I was stuck on that boat for who knows how long with barely any water to breathe in all because of you two! Now, it’s your turn to suffer. knuckles and approaches SpongeBob and Patrick as they are screaming. The scene cuts back to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda cornered by thugs. Wanda: Oh, no! What can we do, Timmy? Timmy: Uh…uh…I know! Guys, I wish these thugs disappeared! Wanda: You got it, sport! and Cosmo aim their wands at them and uses their magic. However, they don’t disappear. Timmy: What?! Cosmo: What happened to our wands?! Wanda: I don’t know about mine, but yours has cheese all over it. Cosmo: Well, it’s not my fault that I like cheese! Timmy: Uh, guys? Wanda: Yeah, sport? Timmy: They are about to attack! Wanda: Oh, no! We’re done! Cosmo and Wanda close their eyes. Timmy: Please make our torture quick! a few seconds then opens his eyes. Huh? Cosmo, Wanda, they’re gone! and Wanda open their eyes. Wanda: What? But how did they disappear? Our magic didn’t work. Deep Voice: But mine did! Cosmo and Wanda look up and see Jorgen Von Strangle. Wanda: Jorgen? What are you doing here? Jorgen: I should be asking you the same question. What are you nincompoops doing at Sand Bottom? Don’t you know how dangerous this place is? And that your magic won’t work here? Wanda: Wait. What do you mean our magic won’t work here? Jorgen: You see, the big wand in Fairy World that powers all the magic in our wands can be transmitted anywhere around the Earth. However, it is unable to transmit power to this one place for some reason. It is most likely because Sand Bottom is located in one of the deepest parts of the ocean. I have been to this very part of the ocean myself. My wand was unable to help me out, so I had to use my sexy biceps to get out. biceps. Wanda: Wait a minute. If our magic doesn’t work here, how did you get rid of those guys? Jorgen: Well, ever since the day that I visited Sand Bottom, I have been preparing for this situation. So I put a reserve battery power in my wand. However, it doesn’t have much power left so I won’t be able to help you out anymore. away. Wanda: Great. Now how are we going to find SpongeBob and Patrick? screaming. Timmy: That way! run to a street filled with trashed houses. It came from one of these houses. But which one? screaming again. Wanda: That one! run inside one of the houses and hear the screaming again. In that room. run into the room and see Dennis about to attack SpongeBob and Patrick. Freeze! stops and looks at them and laughs. Dennis: Do you really think you could do anything to stop me?! I’ll tell you what. Because you tried, I’ll let you watch your friends suffer. Timmy: What are you going to do to them? Dennis: Well, first, I’ll rip out their eyeballs. Next, I’ll break apart every bone of their skull. Oh, if you’re scared now, just wait until you hear what I do next. Next, I’m going to punch them in the… Looks. Where did they go? to see Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda untied SpongeBob and Patrick. Get back here! them as they run out of the house. Stop them! of a sudden, the whole town is chasing them. They escape and get out of Sand Bottom. All of a sudden, Cosmo and Wanda’s wands begin to glow. Wanda: Our wands! They work! Now, it’s time for us to take over. their wands at Dennis and the rest of the Sand Bottomites. They all disappear. That takes care of them. Let’s go home now. all walk back to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: Where did you poof those thugs anyway? Wanda: Well, let’s just say some place they will all love. cuts back to the back of the boat that Dennis was stuck on at the start of the episode. Now, they can all be seen stuck behind the boat. Category:Fairly OddBob Episodes Category:Fairly OddBob Season 1 Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy